The Dark Side Of Lightnings
by Sky Letter
Summary: What happened when Laxus joins Cana in drinking contest? Read and figure it out. I apologizing for again drank Cana and it's my first Short and Fanfic story. Enjoy it.


_Hey there guys, there is my first fanfiction story, but not in english. I'm sorry, that I didn't translated it, but I affraid that it lost it's meaning. So let's read._

* * *

„Vzdej to Wakabo." smála se Cana a znovu se pořádně napila piva z půllitru. Wakaba ovšem v odpověď padl na stůl obličejem napřed, zmožen množstvím alkoholu.

„Jsem vítěz." vykřikla a vítězoslavně zvedla ruce do vzduchu.

„Trochu moc sebejistoty." ozval se za ní hlas. Ani se nemusela otáčet, aby věděla, že za ní nestojí nikdo jiný než bleskový drakobijec Laxus Dreyar.

„Hodláš se přidat?" zeptala se ho už jemně navátým hlasem.

„K bandě pijanů? Ne ani ne." odtušil a otočil se k odchodu.

„To je dost zbabělý velký drakobijče." podotkla Cana tiše a Laxus se zastavil. Slyšel jí.

„Jak můžeš urážet Laxuse? Ukážu ti sílu Raijinshu." začal se rozčilovat Freed a nebezpečně mávat mečem okolo sebe.

„Klídek zelenáči." odbila ho Cana a překvapeně zamrkala, když si všimla naproti sedícího Laxuse.

„Tak do toho." mrkl na ní. _Co to kruci,_ stihla si pomyslet Cana, než do sebe Laxus celý půllitr.

„To není špátný." kývla Cana uznale hlavou a na jeden zátah dopila svůj. K Freedovi naštvaně sledujícímu Canu se přidalo i pár dalších členů zajímajících se o jednu z nejoblíbenějších disciplín Fairy Tailu, hned po bojích, soutěž pití. Nutno dodat, že Cana v tomhle byl přeborník.

Mira před oba postavila další půllitr, zůstala stát opodál a s nadšením je sledovala. Laxus do sebe další půllitr, za Fredova hlasitého povzbuzování, jen kopnul, zatímco Cana ho pomalu upíjela.

Po pár pivech už ty dva sledoval celý cech rozestavěný okolo stolu a začínaly lítat první sázky.

„Laxus určitě vyhraje." trvali na svém Raijinshu.

„Nemyslím, že Canu někdo dokáže v pití trumfnout." oponoval jim Max.

„Zapomínáš na Bacchuse." podotkl Happy poletující ve vzduchu.

„Pravda Happy, snaž se Laxusi." vykřikl Natsu.

„To je krutý Natsu." krotila ho Lucy.

„Je do toho moc zažraný." podotkl Gray.

„To je celý Natsu." nechal se slyšet Happy.

Laxus vypil další půllitr a Cana ho byla schopná jen sledovat. _Kam ten chlap to pití dává_, podivila se, zatímco se snažila vypít svůj půllitr. Nutno dodat, že už před tímhle soubojem v sobě měla ne pár půllitrů, ale sudů. Až na Bacchuse jí nikdo nebyl schopný v pití porazit. Pak si sem nakráčí velký Laxus Dreyar a hodlá jí porazit? Tak to teda ne, rozhodla se Cana a hodila do sebe zbytek půllitru. Ovšem její tělo jiný názor, na to, co ještě zvládne. Jen při pohledu na další půllitr se jí točila hlava jako na kolotoči. _To není dobrý._ Opatrně si položila hlavu na stůl. Víc už rozhodně nezvládne. Ozval se jásot Laxusových fanoušků a zklamané povzdechy Caniných příznivců. Poražena Laxusem? Jak hluboko klesla Cana Alberona, která neměla ponětí, jak se dostane domů.

V Magnolii sice už bylo jaro v rozpuku, ale počasí ještě stále bylo dosti chladné. Laxus po své výhře nad Canou tiše kráčel ulicemi Magnolie k lesu na jehož okraji se nacházel jeho malý domek. Najednou zaslechl svým citlivým sluchem podivný zvuk. Rozhlížel po zdroji zvuku. Pak se ozvalo bolestné zasténání a Laxus nahlédl do zapadlé uličky. Všude ležely poházené odpadky, stálo tam plno popelnic a válely se i tam i hromady příšerných hadrů. To všechno dohromady vydávalo příšerný zápach útočící na Laxusův nos. Pak se část hadrů nepatrně pohnula a Laxus zahlédl pramen tmavých hnědých vlasů, které mu byly bolestně povědomé. To snad ne, vykřikla jeho mysl. Snažil se prodrat ke Caně skrz hromady hadrů a kdo ví čeho dalšího.

„Hej holka." šťouchl do ní opatrně Laxus. Cana v odpověď něco zamumlala tak tiše, že tomu ani Laxusův jemný sluch nerozuměl. „Hej, vzbuď se." zvýšil trochu hlas Laxus. Zadívalo se na něj jedno krásné fialové oko. Když si Cana přes alkoholový opar uvědomila, kdo to je, pověsila se mu kolem krku.

„Laxus-chan." zvolala a oba spadli do odpadků.

„Kruci ženská." rozčiloval se Laxus až po uši v odpadkách a Canou ležící na něm objímající ho kolem krku. Snažil se vyhrabat na nohy byl sice nadlidský výkon, ale povedlo se. Cana na něm jen bezvládně visela, vypadalo to, že na objetí spotřebovala veškerou sílu, která jí ještě zbývala. Co s ní budu kruci dělat, proběhlo mu hlavou. Nakonec jí zvedl do náruče a vydal se za jejího pochrupování k domu na kraji města.

Probudily jí pronikavé a ještě horší bolest hlavy. Dokonce i otevřít oči bylo náročné. Pokusila se zaostřit pohled na své okolí a to, co viděla ji trochu probudilo. Tohle rozhodně nebyl její byt. Podle stěn to vypadalo na srub. Všude bylo až neuvěřitelně čisto, nikde se nic nepovalovalo. Tipovala to na ženský dům. Chlap by tu neměl tak uklizeno, ale spíš pořádný bordel. To jí nutilo přemýšlet, kdo z jejích známých bydlí na nějakém podobném místě. Rozhodla se zůstat v posteli a do ničeho se nepouštět. Nechtěla riskovat zničené zdraví, nebo pád na podlahu. Přece jenom toho vypila víc, než bylo i u ní zvykem.

Za dveřmi se ozývaly kroky a pak zvuk zavíraných a otevíraných dveří. Prudce se otevřely dveře a Cana málem omdlela, když viděla komu to tu očividně patří. Ve dveřích stál Laxus s uvolněným úsměvem, jen v kalhotách a mokrými vlasy.

„To je dost, že jsi vzhůru." ozval se Laxus trochu nabručeně.

„Vysvětlení." křikla po něm Cana, nechápajíc, kde se tu vzala.

„To se ptáš ty mě? Já jsem se neválel úplně namol v zapadlý uličce a nevěšel se na někoho, jak kabát na věšák." Cana ho nedůvěřivě sledovala, to si nepamatovala. _Snad jsem nebyla tak zlitá. _

„Měl by ses trochu uklidnit." poradila mu Cana. Laxus jen zvědavě nakrčil obočí. Položila nohy na podlahu a pokusila se vstát. V tu chvíli se jí zatočila hlava a její tělo padalo k podlaze. Nedopadla, ale do tvrdého, jak očekávala. Vzhlédla a její oči se potkaly s Luxusovými.

„Jak nemožné." poznamenal Laxus, zatímco jí pokládal do postele.

„To ani náhodou." ohradila se a založila si ruce na hrudi.

„Nepochybně." usmál se a usadil se na okraj postele. Pozoroval jí.

„Přestaň na mě civět." chystala se po něm ohnat Cana, ale pak se zastavila. To nebyl nejlepší nápad a kdo ví, jak by to dopadlo. „Neměl bys whisky?" zeptala se radši. Laxus jen vyvalil oči.

„To jsi ještě schopná pít?" zeptal se překvapeně.

„Mě to pomáhá." odvětila Cana trochu dotčeně.

„Něco by tu snad mělo být." zamyslel se. „Hned jsem zpátky." dodal a zmizel. Chvíli byly slyšet kroky, ale i ty po chvíli odezněly. Tehdy si znovu sedla a pokusila se položit nohy na zem. _První krok hotový, zvládla jsem to._

Najednou jí hlavou blesklo poznání. _Co to mám na sobě? _Měla na sobě své dlouhé upnuté kalhoty, ale to triko rozhodně nebylo její. _Co to do háje?_

„Ten vysmažený mozek." zařvala, že se to rozléhalo místností. Kocovina byla najednou pryč. _To snad není možný. _Rozrazila dveře a vběhla do místnosti, která s obrovským gaučem a několika skříněmi očividně byla obývákem. V tu chvíli do místnosti vešel Laxus přivolán Caniným řevem.

„Děje se něco?" zeptal se trochu překvapeně, zatímco k ní natahoval zaprášenou láhev whisky. Očividně se mu vrátila ztracená sebejistota. Cana si jí překvapivě ani nevšimla. Přikročila k němu a než stačil zareagovat, tak mu přistála pořádná facka.

„To bylo za co ženská?" rozčiloval se Laxus. Cana mu sebrala láhev z ruky a odolávala nutkání ho s ní přetáhnout. Posadila se na rozložitou pohovku. „Mluvím s tebou." křikl na ní a stoupl si před ní, zatímco ona upíjela whisky.

„Je to dost dobrý." mlaskala si blahem. „Mimochodem, kde jsou moje hadry? Chci je zpátky." poznamenala jen tak mimochodem k Laxusovi.

„Tak o tohle tu jde? Já myslel, že ty kalhoty jsou tvoje." otázal se trochu dotčeně.

„Kde jsi je sehnal?" zeptala se ho zvědavě, i když předem znala odpověď.

„Byly u tebe v skříni." poznamenal nevzrušeně. Cana vyvalila oči. _Ten chlap se mi zdá. _

„Taky jsi mohl vzít i triko." dodala Cana. Stejně s tím už nic nezmůže. Představa, že se jí hrabal ve skříni a převlíkal jí. _Zatracený Laxus. _V tu chvíli se na Laxusově tváři objevil tváři objevil náznak červeně. _Nebylo možné, aby se Laxus Dreyar červenal, ale tohle se jí nemohlo zdát. _

„Tohle je mnohem lepší." kývl k tmavě modrému triku, které očividně bylo jeho.

„Líbí se mi." přiznala Cana s úsměvem. Ta barva se jí opravdu líbila a bylo jí tak akorát velké. Nic jiného se nedalo čekat, když se podívala na Laxusovo tělo, takových svalů.

„Dáš si něco k snídani?" otázal se Laxus s hlavou jemně sklopenou, aby mu neviděla do obličeje.

„Umírám hladem a žízní." mávla prázdnou flaškou ve vzduchu. Laxus jen nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou a zmizel za dveřmi, kde Cana tušila kuchyni.

Konečně se od ní dostal dál. Opřel se o dveře. Ta ženská byla zatraceně sexy, i přestože neustále seděla v cechu a objímala sud s pivem. Vytáhl ze skříně pánev. Nejlepší asi bude udělat omeletu. Pro Raijinshu vždycky vařil šéfkuchař Freed, ale Laxus v tom taky nebyl špatný. Rozhodně mu to šlo líp než Ever.

Když dovařil, vyndal talíře a naložil na ně hotové omelety. Otočil se a jídlo mu málem vypadlo z rukou. Ve dveřích stála Cana s milým úsměvem. _Jak dlouho tam asi stojí. _

„Trvalo ti to." vysvětlila Cana a Laxus hodnou chvíli na ní jen zíral. Byla u něj doma, v jeho triku a usmívala se, co je tohle za sen.

„Jde se jíst. Tamhle máš další láhev." ukázal k lince. Cana jí popadla a pomalu ho následovala. Položil talíře na stůl a pustil se do jídla. Musel uznat, že se mu to i docela povedlo. Ohlédl se po Caně, která se v tom spíš přehrabovala, než jedla. Skoro ho přešla chuť, když viděl s jakou nelibostí to jedla. Odsunul talíř a Cana se na něj překvapeně podívala.

„To nemáš hlad, nebo se něco děje?" zeptala se a nechala jídlo jídlem.

„Nepovedlo se to?" zeptal se a snažil se neznít smutně.

„Tak z toho jsi tu celou dobu nervózní." domyslela si.

„Nejsem nervózní." ohradil se dotčeně Laxus.

„Já ti to věřím, ale je to moc dobrý, když už se ptáš. Jsi první chlap kromě Freeda, kterého znám a umí vařit. Jen doufám, že tvoje znalosti vaření nekončí u omelet a čaje." usmála se a Laxus měl takovou chuť jí obejmout.

„To mě těší." řekl radši a pak zavládlo ticho, které se s každým okamžikem prohlubovalo.

Přerušila ho až Laxusova věta. „Už na to nemám." pronesl neslyšně.

Mezitím se kousek od lesa hádali členové Raijinshu.

„No tak Ever, tak tam vpadni a vytáhni ho odtamtud." radil jí Bixlow. Ta se po něm ohnala svým všudypřítomným zeleným vějířem.

„Já tam nejdu, jdi tam sám." odporovala Evergreen.

„Přehazujete si to tu, jako horkou bramboru." poznamenal poslední člen Raijinshu.

„Víš, jak je Laxus po ránu protivný. Můžeš tam jít ty, jestli máš zájem." řekl Bixlow.

„S radostí." usmál se nadšeně Freed a vykročil k Laxusově srubu, zatímco ho Evergreen s Bixlowem pozorovali znepokojenými pohledy.

„Tak na tohle jsem zvědavá." poznamenala Ever.

„To bude mazec. Třeba mu nakope zadek." zadoufal Bixlow.

„Zadek, zadek, zadek." opakovali jeho loutky. Freed se ani neobtěžoval klepat, ostatně Raijinshu tu byli častými hosty.

Otevřel dveře. „Laxusi." zavolal dovnitř, ale to, co zahlédl, ho doslova přimrazilo k podlaze i bez Graye. Na pohovce v _"Laxusově"_obývacím pokoji ležela Cana. To by ani samo o sobě nebylo divné, ale na ní ležel Laxus s vražedným výrazem. V tu chvíli kolem něj začaly poletovat blesky. Freed pochopil, že by měl zmizet. Vyběhl ven a ve spěchu za sebou zabouchl dveře. V tu chvíli právě zavřené dveře zničily blesky a on jen tak tak stihl vyčarovat runy na ochranu. Celý rudý doběhl ke zbytku týmu.

„Tam. už. nikdy. nejdu." vyhláskoval jim to Freed. Ever s Bixlowem si vyměnili zmatené pohledy.

„Co se tam stalo?" zeptala se ho Ever.

„Je tam Laxus…"

„To my víme." přerušil ho Bixlow. Freed ho probodl děsivým pohledem, při kterém Bixlowa zamrazilo. „Jen pokračuj." vyzval ho.

„S Canou." dodal Freed konečně a z oka mu ukápla slza.

„Cože?" zařvali oba překvapeně.

„Jak mi to mohl udělat." řekl Freed očividně ztracen v myšlenkách.

„To jako vážně?" ujišťoval se Bixlow.

„Ano, Raijinshu se budou muset obejít bez Laxuse." pronesl smutně Freed a z očí mu tekly slzy. Tak se vydali Raijinshu, už zase bez Laxuse k Magnolii.

Cana se na něj zmateně podívala, nechápala, o co tu jde. Laxu jí místo odpovědi věnoval pohled plný touhy a povalil jí na gauč. Než stačila zareagovat, nebo být vyděšená, políbil jí. Po chvíli se odtáhl, aby se jí podíval do obličeje. V jejích očích, ale viděl jen zmatek. Zadívala se mu do očí.

„Už to chápeš?" zeptal se Laxus se stopou strachu v hlase.

„Nenervuj se tolik." smála se Cana. „Rozumím tomu, ale co ty?" dodala už vážněji. Přitáhla si ho zpátky a políbila, tak že nebylo pochyb o jejích citech.

„Rozumím." usmál se spokojeně Laxus, když ho na chvíli pustila. Tohle bylo to, na co čekal. Znovu jí políbil tentokrát s takovou vášní, že Cana byl ráda, že leží. Zabořila ruce do těch nádherných blonďatých vlasů a užívala si jejich dotek. Jeho ruce putovaly po jejím těle a zkoumaly každou jeho část.

„Skoro bych si to triko mohl vzít zpátky." poznamenal. Cana trochu zrudla, ale než stačila něco říct., uslyšely Fredův hlas.

„Laxus." volal a vešel dovnitř. Cana viděla, jak ztuhnul a v jeho očích se zračil smutek, překvapení i vztek. Co bylo ovšem horší, kolem Laxuse začínaly poblikávat blesky. Freed si toho taky všiml a zděšen zmizel, třískl za sebou dveřmi. To už, ale Laxus svoje blesky poslal jeho směrem a úplně zničil dveře. Blesky málem trefili Freeda, který stihl včas vyčarovat ochranné runy. V dálce zahlédla dvě osoby, ve kterých hádala Raijinshu.

„Uklidni se." položila Cana Laxusovi ruku na tvář. Stočil svůj pohled ode dveří a usmál se. Posadil se a přitáhl si jí do náruče.

„Vyrušoval." poznamenal Laxus a Cana se zasmála. Uvelebila se v jeho objetí, klidně by mohla ještě spát. Tohle potřebovala a rychle by si na to zvykla.


End file.
